


safety blanket

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But it doesn't become a full-blown panic attack, Cute, Fluff, Hoodie Theft, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, panic mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil's hoodie is missing.





	safety blanket

Virgil frowns, the first flutters of panic brushing against his mind as he goes through his laundry hamper again. Surely he just missed it and it's right there at the bottom or something.

No hoodie.

"Damn it, where is it," he mutters, flinging clothes about every which way as he peers into the purple-tinted shadows of his room. No hoodie appears to answer his prayers. The fairy lights twinkle as if nothing's wrong. He knows where his old hoodie is, tucked away into the very back of his closet, but he doesn't want to wear _that_ one. The thought makes his skin crawl.

No, he wants his _new_ hoodie, the one he spent hours on, laboriously stitching it together so it would look just right, matching the purple-patched dream in his mind. His role isn't creativity, but he knows he did a damn good job on it anyway.

Creativity... Virgil jolts upright, struck by a sudden thought. Surely he wouldn't-

He nearly runs on his way to his boyfriend's room. Patton accidentally blocks his way, giving him a concerned look.

"Virgil? What's wrong, kiddo?"

"Nothing," Virgil lies, his voice a cracked mumble. Logan looks up from his book, his eyes lingering on Virgil's bare arms. He hates his arms being exposed. He hates being exposed at _all_.

Roman's door is closed. That's unlike him. Virgil raps on it hard with his knuckles and the Disney ballad he can hear Roman practicing dies away.

"Yes?" Roman calls through the door.

"Have you seen my hoodie?" Virgil asks, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"No," Roman says, sounding evasive. Virgil stares at the door, wishing he could stare a hole through it and see Roman on the other side. He's grown accustomed to his boyfriend's moods and temperament and he _knows_ when Roman is lying.

And he is very much lying this time.

"You're wearing it right now, aren't you," Virgil states, his voice heavy with resignation. The door creaks open and Roman stands framed within it, a sheepish expression on his face. Virgil's hoodie has been thrown on over his prince uniform and he looks surprisingly good in it, Virgil realizes, mouth falling open a little.

"Sorry, Virge," Roman apologizes, pink-faced. "I got- well, a little cold, and it was right there, so-"

"Can I have it back now?" Virgil asks, shuffling his feet. "Sorry, just-"

"Oh, yeah, of course," Roman says, shrugging out of it and handing it over. Virgil puts it on and sighs in surprised happiness, his every sense overwhelmed with _Roman_.

"Huh," he says. 

"What?" Roman questions. Virgil grins.

"I'm gonna have to let you wear my hoodie more often," he says.


End file.
